Harmonie Printanière
by Epine
Summary: Drabbles sur Chrome & Haru ― YURI
1. Une question de shampoing

Yeah ! Premier drabble posté ! Vous savez ce qu'il y a de bien avec les fanfics ? C'est qu'on peut écrire la pire connerie du monde si on veut. Et c'est ce que je fais. Alors attention les yeux, le couple que vous aller voir dans ce recueil est ... Indescriptible. Sur une échelle de un à dix, ma folie atteint facilement le neuf ... Ry pour ceux qui aurait des difficultés avec les couples homosexuels, je vous conseil de faire demi-tour pour votre propre bien. Le reste ... Paix à votre âme.

Paring : Kufufufu ... 8696. (OMGWTF !)

Raiting : Vue le couple et les allusions déplacés de l'auteur ... On va dire T.

Disclaimers : Pour leur propre bien, les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas ma propriété.

* * *

Chrome aimait l'odeur des cheveux de Haru. C'était un subtile mélange de mandarine et de saveurs florales printanières qui embaumaient les narines de la Gardienne de la Brume lorsqu'elle plongeait dans cette masse de cheveux chocolatés et qu'elle saisissait les mèches rebelles entre ses lèvres.

Elle aimait aussi l'odeur de sa peau si douce, habile senteur délicate de fruits exotiques qui lui faisaient tourner la tête quand elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux du cou de la Miura ou lorsqu'elle suçotait amoureusement la pointe de ses seins.

Si ajoutait dans ce cas présent un goût salé dû à la transpiration mélangée de leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés et que leurs mains avides d'amour caressaient le corps de l'autre dans une danse charnelle.

Chrome aimait Haru et les odeurs dégagés par les gels-douches et shampoings de cette dernière. Et encore plus quand c'était elle qui enduisait le corps de son amante de savon parfumé.

* * *

... Je tiens à préciser que n'ai consommé aucune drogue ou alcool avant d'écrire ce truc. Je n'ai pas consommé de shampoing non plus. M'enfin bref j'avais prévenue ! Je sais bien que ce couple n'a pas lieu d'être mais j'ai bien dis qu'on pouvais écrire les pires conneries non ? Et ben c'est fait. En fait non, le pire est à venir ... Kufufufufufu !

Merci d'avoir tenu le coup jusqu'ici, des toilettes sont a votre disposition ainsi qu'un défibrillateur. A la prochaine pour une nouvelle séance d'horreur ! XD


	2. Saveurs indescriptibles

Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, quelqu'un a dû mettre un truc pas net dans ma bouffe ce matin ... Enfin bref, celui là est plus long déjà (et plus dérangé U.U)

Pairing : aucun changement en vue capitaine !

Raiting : K+ ou T, j'ai jamais sue quoi dire U.U

Disclamers : Si les persos de Reborn étaient à moi, ils auraient du soucis à se faire U.U

* * *

« Dis dis, ça fait quoi, un baiser ? Et quel goût ça a ? Et ça se mange au moins ? En quoi c'est si agréable ? »

Haru est bien embêtée. Elle regarde Lambo qui lui pose cette question en toute innocence, un doigt dans la bouche. Elle se frotte la nuque, marmonnant des « Hahi Hahi ... ». Un baiser, c'est un processus physique simple, elle devrait pouvoir lui expliquer, et pourtant non, elle ne trouve pas les mots. Et les questions du Gardien de la Foudre se révèle bien embarrassantes au final.

Embrasser Chrome ? Ça n'a pas de goût en soit, pas vraiment. En tout cas, pas qu'elle s'en rappelle là maintenant, tout de suite. Et non, pas question d'aller embrasser la borgne juste pour satisfaire la curiosité du Bovino ! En plus, Chrome doit être en train de s'entraîner avec Bianchi, vue l'heure qu'il est. Mais elles s'embrassent pour se faire plaisir, pour montrer à l'autre combien elle l'aime et c'est tout.

Le baiser a peut-être bien un goût, celui de l'amour et du désir, du moins selon elle. Mais ses lèvres, sa langue en eux-même ? Non elle ne leur reconnaît pas de saveurs propres et c'est même tant mieux. Car ça voudrait dire qu'il y quelque chose d'étranger dans sa cavité buccale et ... Mieux valait s'arrêter là, ses pensées prenaient un mauvais tour. Son regard se dépose sur Lambo, qui dévore les cookies qu'elle vient de préparer avec Kyoko. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs partie en proposer aux garçons. Le gamin attends toujours sa réponse.

Quand elle y pense, c'est surtout une délicieuse sensation de fraicheur sur ses lèvres, puis une vague de chaleur dans son corps, un vide paisible dans sa tête et l'impression que des papillons voltigent allégrement dans son ventre.

Mais tout cela, elle ne peut le décrire au gamin à la coupe afro. Elle aurait honte de lui répondre évasivement « C'est un moment magique. », mais aurait encore plus honte d'exposer de manière plus poussée les détails de son désir. Expliquer des phénomènes médicaux, même liés à la sexualité, elle pouvait le faire. Même si elle trouvait le Bovino bien trop jeune pour cela. Mais livrer ses sentiments pour Chrome à une tierce personne, impossible.

Car après les baisers, elle connait bien d'autres choses qui, elles, ont du gout, un goût exquis par ailleurs. Le corps de son amante recèle bien des saveurs, mais elle ne peut en aborder le sujet non plus.

Il y a la saveur délicate de la peau de Chrome, douce et épicée à la fois, quand elle l'embrasse dans le cou, au creux de l'épaule ou de la hanche, à la pointe des seins ... Elle ne peut expliquer cela.

Le sel qui la parfume quand la tension monte, le léger piquant que prend sa chair sous ses caresses, la sueur de l'excitation et de l'amour, différente encore de celle du travail physique, c'est un secret jalousement gardé par la Miura.

Et la saveur salée, un peu amère, parfois teinté d'une discrète touche humide, auquel personne d'autre qu'elle ne touche. La sève de sa fleur, comme diraient les poètes au cœur mielleux, qu'elle est la seule à embrasser. Tout cela, elle n'en parlera pas à un petit garçon innocent.

C'est pourquoi elle se contente de sourire, de sortir le même genre de phrases que lui avaient donné ses parents quand elle avait posé la même question, et de tendre un nouveau cookie au Bovino, qui affiche un sourire de béatitude totale.

Ce genre de détails savoureux, Ce n'est pas à elle de les raconter à Lambo. Pour ce qui est de son éducation, elle préfère qu'il demande à quelqu'un d'autre, vraiment. Elle n'aura pas le mauvaise gout d'offrir Chrome à la curiosité de celui qu'elle considère comme un adorable petit bambin innocent, de disséquer leurs secrets tendres sous couleur, de lui raconter ce qu'il a à savoir sur les choses de la vie.

La science et la pédagogie s'arrêteront là commence sa pudeur.

* * *

... Cette fois je suis bonne à interner. Allo, l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Je suis dérangée mentalement et j'embête des honnêtes gens avec mes fics sans queues ni tête !

Ahem. Pauvre Lambo, il saura jamais ce qui se trâme entre les deux gamines innocentes (pas tan que ça grâce à Blacky-sama !) Meuhahahahaha !


	3. One Eye

Roooh Merci beaucoup ! Deux reviews, je n'en espérais pas tant, vue les délires que je vous ponds ... . Tiens en parlant de délires, qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de celui-là ? Avec mon couple yuri fétiche en plus !

Paring : 8696. (Vous en doutiez ?)

Raiting : Interdit aux enfants ! K+ ou T, ça dépend de votre taux de pureté mentale.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas ma propriété (ils sont sauvés !).

* * *

Haru était assise face à Chrome, contemplant en silence la jeune fille alors que cette dernière était plongée dans le livre de cuisine qu'elles avaient trouvé à la bibliothèque. Son œil unique se déplaçait rapidement au fil des lignes et son doigt restait sur le bord des pages, près à les tourner. Le monde extérieur ne semblait plus avoir d'impact sur la Gardienne du Brouillard, qui était perdue dans sa lecture. Mukuro aurait pût apparaître devant elle qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte (tant mieux d'ailleurs, car sa petite amie aurait fait une crise de jalousie ...)

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Haru. Elle profitait pleinement de la situation pour détailler à loisir les traits juvéniles de la brune, sa petite poitrine rondement dessinée et ses doigts agiles qu'elle imaginait courir sur sa peau avidement. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers des chemins peu innocents alors qu'elle fixait maintenant l'œil de Chrome.

La pupille de l'illusionniste était d'une couleur unique. Un violet inimitable, brillant comme une améthyste et plus envoûtant que la brume ensorcelante. La Miura adorait se perdre dans ce regard timide mais plein de force et de volonté. Soudain, l'objet de ses désirs et de son attention releva la tête.

- Haru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hahi, rien. Haru se disait juste que la couleur de ton œil est superbe et donc que je préférerais que tu me regarde plutôt que de poursuivre ta lecture.

Ce disant, l'adolescente se pencha en avant sur son fauteuil et embrassa délicatement la paupière de son aimée, qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait mais évitait de se poser trop de questions tout de même. Elle finirait son livre plus tard, songea-t-elle en reposant l'ouvrage sur la table, se contenant de subir les assauts de la pile électrique aux cheveux bruns.

* * *

Je ferais même pas de commentaires. Enfin si, l'idée en elle-même est assez bizarre, mais j'ai toujours trouvé l'œil de Chrome très ... rond. Et puis ses pupilles, ça fait comme des cercles à l'intérieur, c'est hypnotisant. J'suis pas nette hein ? Et puis, cette façon qu'à Haur de parler d'elle à la troisième personne, ça fait très " Césarien" ! Merci d'avoir tenue jusqu'ici ! ^^


	4. Echappée érotique Ou pas

_**Échappée érotique … Ou pas. **_

**Paring **: 8696. Pour ne pas changer.

**Raiting **: … On va rester sur la même longueur d'onde que d'ordinaire hein.

**Disclaimers **: Les personnages de Haru et Chrome ne sont pas moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elles sont toujours en vie. U.U

Donc suite à la demande et l'enthousiasme d'une de mes lectrice/auteur préférée (elle se reconnaîtra), je poursuis mes petits drabbles sur la vie d'un couple pas commun et franchement irréaliste. A apprécier à sa juste valeur, c'est-à-dire pas bien cher.

* * *

Chrome soupira. Sérieusement, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle acceptait de subir pareille torture. D'accord elle était douce, prévenante et d'un naturel patient, mais là justement, elle commençait à craquer. Ce qui était plutôt rare venant de la timide Gardienne de la Brume, elle qui rougissait telle une tomate bien mûre dès que sa petite-amie commençait à lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille (Oui elle était sensible à cet endroit, mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir). Mais là maintenant, tout de suite, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire mordiller l'oreille, la jugulaire ou la pointe des seins. Elle n'était pas non plus d'humeur à se faire prendre dans un ascenseur (un fantasme qu'Haru tenait à réaliser au moins une fois par semaine, obligeant la Dokuro à créer l'illusion que le dit ascenseur de tel ou tel endroit est en panne, alors qu'il y a juste une surchauffe des hormones de la brune)

Oui, elle aimait la Miura, plus que tout au monde d'ailleurs. Pour elle, la gardienne Vongola allait chercher des croissants chauds à six heures du mat', alors qu'on était en janvier et qu'il faisait moins dix dehors, plus une pluie torrentielle qui avait également le don de la mettre sur les nerfs. Elle restait près de son amante lorsque celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes devant le dernier épisode des Feux de l'Amour, malgré que Chrome n'y comprenne rien et trouve particulièrement stupide le comportement des actrices dans ce feuilleton. Mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. Devoir le faire deux voir trois fois par jours, et supporte à longueur de temps les cris d'extase de sa petite-amie, c'était fatiguant. Et puis c'était gênant à force.

_« Hahi ! Chro-chan, regarde ce déshabillé mauve, il ira trop bien sur toi ! »_

Avec un léger soupir, la concernée se laissa tirer par la main de la jolie Haru, qui avait crocheté ses doigts entre les siens, lui ôtant tout espoir de fuite. Elle ne fit pas attention au regard outragé des vieilles, ou celui pervers des hommes célibataires. Faire les courses au centre commercial avec la brune était épuisant, surtout quand cette dernière trainait un peu trop longtemps au rayon lingerie.

_« Haru, on n'a pas besoin de strings ficelles, repose ça. »_

* * *

C'est petit mais c'est le premier truc qui me soit venu à l'esprit ^^ Désolée. _


	5. Alcool

**_Alcool._**

**Paring **: 8696. Y a même plus besoin de le préciser je pense.

**Raiting **: T, ça chauffe un peu pour les deux amantes.

**Disclaimers **: Reborn reborn reborn … Avoir ou ne pas avoir, telle est la question.

Là, on passe à un degré de chaleur supérieur. U.U

* * *

Le rire d'Haru se répercuta entre les murs de leur petit studio tout récemment acquit. Maintenant qu'elles avaient respectivement dix-sept et seize ans, les deux amoureuses avaient tenues à avoir leur petit chez-soi, avec l'intimité que cela incluait. Car entre la chambre d'enfant de la Miura et ses parents qui peuvent débarquer à tous moments, et le taudis qu'est Kokuyo Land, le jeune couple n'avait pas vraiment loisir à profiter des joies de l'érotisme et du sexe. Désormais, le problème se voyait réglé.

Pour fêter leur emménagement, la brune avait acheté du champagne, faisant une exception compte tenue de leurs revenus plus que modestes à toutes deux. Après un diner aux chandelles ou Haru avait fortement insisté pour que Chrome ne s'approche pas du four (question de survie), les amantes s'étaient installées dans leur canapé, avec la dernière bouteille à siroter. Seulement, au contraire de la Dokuro, la civile ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool, et après s'être enfilée cinq ou six verres, elle était bien plus que pompette. Et également très entreprenante.

_« Ah … Ha … Haru … Attends … »_ Murmura la Gardienne en essayant de contrôler son souffle saccadé.

La brune ne l'écouta pas et se contenta de sourire malicieusement (avec une pointe de perversité, se jura avoir aperçut la borgne). Avec sa bouche dégageant un léger parfum d'alcool fruité, elle repartit de plus belle à l'assaut de la gorge de son amante. De sa langue, elle léchait avec une avidité empressée la peau blanche de l'illusionniste, embrassant ou mordillant son cou passionnément. Les rougeurs caractéristiques de Chrome coloraient ses joues sous l'effet du plaisir, et elle lâchait par moments des gémissements langoureux.

Dominatrice, Haru s'installa plus confortablement pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le corps de sa belle, ses mains baladeuses explorant le dessous de ses vêtements. La borgne se pressa un peu plus contre elle, poitrine contre poitrine, profitant avec joie des plaisirs que lui offrait la Miura. Il était grand temps d'inaugurer ce canapé neuf …

Les mains de la brune lui retirèrent son haut mais l'enivrement de l'alcool faisait qu'elle ne trouvait pas très bien la fermeture du soutien-gorge. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ses dents vinrent titiller le sous-vêtement, avec pour but ultime, la petite poitrine ronde de la Dokuro. Qui gémit dès qu'elle sentit la langue de sa partenaire contre son sein gauche. Gémissement qui se mua en léger cri quand ce fut le tour des lèvres de venir suçoter son téton.

Puis soudain, un doute. Les mains de la fille de mathématicien se faisaient moins baladeuses. Ses assauts se stoppaient.

_« Haru ? »_

Chrome releva la tête. Bon dieu de merde …

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait Haru boire. Si c'est pour qu'elle s'endorme sur sa poitrine alors que ça devient intéressant, non merci.

* * *

Ok ok, la chute est pourrie, pas taper !.


	6. Révélations

**_Révélations._**

**Paring **: 8696. Les esprits _très très _imaginatifs pourront peut-être y voir un YamaGoku.

**Raiting **: … On va rester sur la même longueur d'onde que d'ordinaire hein.

**Disclaimers **: Les personnages de Haru et Chrome ne sont pas moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elles sont toujours en vie. U.U

* * *

_« Femme stupide ! »_

_« Hahi ! Bakadera est encore plus stupide ! »_

Tsuna soupira. Et dire que ça durait depuis vingt minutes déjà. Quand lui, Yamamoto et son bouillonnant Gardien de la Tempête étaient sortis des cours, Haru s'était engagée à leur rencontre, car ayant quelque chose pour lui. Mais à peine son regard chocolaté avait-il croisé celui vert d'eau du frère de Bianchi que la tension était montée d'un cran. Et le brun ne lui était pas d'une grande aide pour calmer ces deux furies, car il arborait comme toujours un grand sourire niais et répétait que c'était amusant de les voir ainsi. Le pauvre Decimo ne savait que faire de ces trois-là. Mais le pire était à venir ...

_« Ahaha ! On dirait un couple à vous comme ça. »_

Silence. La phrase du joueur de baseball avait jeté un terrible froid et Tsunayoshi s'en étrangla d'effroi. La Miura semblait désormais figée dans du granit.

_« Moi ? Avec cette espèce de … de … Mais putain qu'est-ce que t'as fumé, pauvre abruti congénital ? »_ Hurla l'argenté.

Le jeune parrain des Vongola, pauvre de lui, dût argumenter ferme pour parvenir à ce que son gardien de la Tempête ne lâche le cou de son homologue de la pluie. Qui croyait à un jeu, pour ne pas changer. Pitié, Dieu, fait quelque chose, pria-t-il avec ferveur.

_« Bonjour Boss. Tout va bien ? » _

Le quatuor se retourna, et Sawada en pleura de bonheur en voyant devant lui son unique Gardienne et sans nul doute possible, la plus douce et calme personne de tout son entourage mafieux. Chrome Dokuro. On dirait que pour une fois, le type assis sur son nuage l'avait entendu. Et exaucé surtout.

_« Yo Chrome ! » _La salua Yamamoto avec un sourire et toujours les mains de Gokudera serrés autour de son cou pour une tentative d'homicide.

_« Chro-chan ! » _

La borgne sourit en sentant sa moitié se jeter sur elle, telle une impétueuse tornade fraîche. Elle rougit toutefois en sentant les mains de cette dernière se glisser discrètement mais sûrement sous ses hanches. Le comportement d'Haru ne surprit pas vraiment les garçons, habitués à son affection débordante et son éternelle insouciante joie de vivre. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas au courant que l'illusionniste était la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir goûter à la fougue passionnelle et l'ardeur impatiente de la brune au lit.

Difficile quand on est deux adolescentes de quinze, d'avouer à leurs amis qu'elles sortaient ensembles. Surtout compte tenu du rang de la belle illusionniste. La mafia n'est déjà pas un endroit fait pour des enfants, encore moins des amoureux. Alors des amoureuses …

Mais la Miura se fichait pas mal de tout ça. C'était vexant pour son ego qu'on ose la croire avec Hayato. Et en plus, qu'on la confonde avec une mégère. Alors elle ne réfléchit pas quand à la suite des évènements. Elle allait montrer au monde entier que oui, elle était attirée par les filles (ou plutôt une fille), et oui triple oui, elle aimait follement Chrome Dokuro.

_« On le fait. »_ Susurra-t-elle contre l'oreille de sa moitié, qui rougit encore plus en comprenant.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs bouches se fondirent. Malicieuse, Haru glissa sa langue dans le palais de la borgne, qui l'accueillit avec un plaisir timide mais pressant. Elles se séparèrent malgré elles pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène. Les deux tournèrent la tête vers les trois garçons pour contempler leurs expressions.

Tsuna venait de s'évanouir. Yamamoto rigola en disant que « il ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'était marrant ». La mâchoire de Gokudera se décrocha mais il réagit vite en voyant son cher patron à terre, dans les vapes, et hésitait entre fourrer un bâton de dynamite dans la bouche du brun ou faire du bouche-à-bouche à son idole pour le réanimer.

Chrome et Haru ? Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se tinrent la main tout le long du trajet.

* * *

Hm ... Ou comment faire évanouir Tsuna en 1000 et une façon. U.U Reviews ?


	7. Les secrets de dessous la table

**_Les secrets de dessous la table …_**

**Paring **: 8696. Je traverse une importante période de Yuri, c'est presque inquiétant.

**Raiting **: T, voir presque M. Parce qui s'en passe des choses là-dessous !

**Disclaimers **: Reborn reborn reborn … Avoir ou ne pas avoir, telle est la question.

Voilà, inspiré d'un GokuTsuna qui m'avait beaucoup plût, donc revisité à la sauce Blacky ça donne ça ...

_

* * *

_

_« Haru s'il-te-plaît … J'ai une réunion par vidéo avec le Boss et les autres … Après, d'accord ? »_

_« Hahi~ ! Allez Chrome, tu as besoin de te détendre. Et en tant qu'assistante, c'est mon rôle de m'assurer que tu es comblée et non stressée. »_

La Gardienne de la Brume se retint de lui signaler qu'elle s'était auto-proclamée son assistante personnelle et avait sauté à la dernière minute dans l'avion qui l'emmenait en France pour régler quelques affaires au nom du Vongola Decimo, et ce en forçant le passage qui plus est. En même temps quand Haru veut quelque chose, il est difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Et puis, si elle avait suivie son amante, c'était non pas par soucis de faire les boutiques françaises hors de prix (quoique ...) ou de s'investir comme elle l'avait annoncée dans la Famiglia de son mieux. Non, c'était juste pour par pur soucis de partager le lit de la borgne et de faire des folies dans les endroits les plus divers et variés qu'il soit. Elles avaient d'ailleurs faillit se faire prendre dans une cabine d'essayage d'un magasin de vêtements hautes-coutures. Mais avoir une petite-amie illusionniste avait bien des avantages.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que mademoiselle avait envie. Maintenant. Alors que la jeune fille au cache-œil s'apprêtait à commencer une vidéo-conférence avec les autres gardiens pour faire son rapport au patron. Sa mission s'était déroulée comme prévue, en deux semaines, et l'avion pour le retour était prévu d'ici deux jours. Un travail nécessitant des compétences accrus en espionnage et filature, chose aisée pour une créatrice d'illusions, mais la Dokuro avait du faire le boulot presque seule et dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Bref, les Vongola devaient forcément n'attendre plus qu'elle, et Haru venait juste de se glisser sous son siège, le regard dominateur. Pourquoi diable avait-elle mit une jupe aujourd'hui ?

Chrome se mordit la lèvre. Ses doigts étaient suspendus au-dessus du clavier de son ordinateur, indécise, alors que ses vaines et faibles protestations étaient toutes repoussées par son amante.

_« C'est une très mauvaise idée, je dois vraiment faire cette conférence ... » _Murmura-t-elle._ « Haru, sors de sous ce bureau, on va nous découvrir. »_

L'autre lui lança un coup d'œil amusé à la tournure perverse. ( Elle, elle avait encore touché au champagne ! )

_« Laisse-moi faire. Juste … Ne cris pas, et détends-toi. »_

_Comme si elle pouvait se détendre dans ce genre de conditions … _Pensa la borgne alors que la main de la brune se glissait sournoisement sous sa jupe pour venir taquiner ses cuisses. Elle voulus serrer le poing, et ses doigts appuyèrent par erreur sur le bouton « Connexion », ouvrant ainsi les appels vidéos en provenance de divers endroit et qui reliaient les sept gardiens de l'arc-en-ciel. (ou plutôt huit compte tenu qu'il y avait deux gardiens de la Brume). L'écran en face d'elle s'alluma, la montrant assise derrière son bureau, cachant heureusement le fait que sa compagne était juste en dessous en train de faire des choses … peu catholiques.

_« Ah Chrome ! On attendait plus que toi ! » S'exclama joyeusement Tsuna en voyant son visage._

Et merde. Plus le choix. Ça, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle n'a jamais été croyante ! Et Dieu le lui faisait payer à sa manière, en la mettant à l'épreuve.

_« Kufufu~ Comment vas-tu, ma douce Chrome ? »_

Elle sourit à Mukuro, ignorant le mieux que possible les mains d'Haru faisaient glisser sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès. Bon dieu, elle en avait pourtant fait suffisamment l'expérience pour savoir combien la jeune fille était douée de ses dix doigts.

_« Bonjour tout le monde. Boss, la mission est un succès. »_

Au moins, sa voix n'était pas montée dans les aigus et elle était plutôt calme … AH ... ! Oh mon Dieu. Ça c'était un coup en traître Haru !

_« Ah parfait ! Tu n'as pas eus de problèmes j'espère ? »_

Là par contre elle en avait un gros. Comme les doigts d'une certaine personne venue titiller son …

_« Aucun Boss ! Je vous envoie le rapport par mail. »_

Elle afficha un petit sourire nerveux pour accentuer ses paroles. Tandis que Yamamoto débitait les nouvelles de sa propre mission et que Gokudera ponctuait le tout de quelques remarques acides depuis son bureau, Chrome essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur le fait de garder la tête froide et de ne surtout pas céder à l'émotion. Sa main plongea dans la chevelure épaisse et soyeuse de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle retenait le gémissement qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres et ignorait vaillamment la montée de chaleur qui la prenait au bas-ventre.

_« Alala nala ! Grande soeur Chrome, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'es toute rouge ! »_

Putain Lambo t'étais obligé de la ramener ? Maintenant toutes les têtes, même Hibari, s'étaient tournés vers la fenêtre affichant le visage de la seule représentante du sexe féminin parmi les gardiens. Qui effectivement, avait le visage coloré d'une délicieuse rougeur au niveau des pommettes.

_« C'est rien c'est le chauffage et-Ah ! »_

La langue d'Haru venait de remplacer ses doigts. Et si la japonaise était un peu maladroite par moment dans le quotidien, elle savait y faire, y a pas à dire.

_« Chrome ? »_ interroge aussitôt un Mukuro perplexe.

_« Mon pied à cogner le bureau ! »_ Répondit-elle précipitamment en essayant de son mieux de ne pas écouter les bruits doux et humides qui venaient de dessous le bureau.

Elle remarqua clairement le plissement de sourcils du Gardien des Nuages, mais heureusement il ne fit aucune remarque. Les bavardages continuaient, la longue torture de son amante aussi. La borgne porta sa main à sa bouche dans un air voulu décontracté mais en réalité, se mordit discrètement le poing pour retenir le gémissement d'extase. Sa main appuya contre la nuque de la brune, l'amenant plus près. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais savait que le sourire conquérant de la civile était au bord de ses lèvres. La langue de la jeune fille s'enfonça plus profondément, faisant des allers-et-venus taquins autour de son clitoris.

Oh mon Dieu, Seigneur, Bouddha et Roi des Démons … Elle allait jouir. Il fallait en finir au plus vite ou bien …

_« Bien donc maintenant, je pense qu'on a fait le tour. On poursuivra dès le retour de chacun en Italie.- »_

Chrome ne se retint plus, elle écrasa vivement le bouton d'arrêt de la communication, sans même saluer Tsuna et les autres, et se relâcha dans un cri des plus séduisants dans la bouche de son amante. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les cheveux de cette dernière et sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, alors qu'elle se cambrait sous l'effet de l'orgasme A peine ceci fait, elle saisit Haru par la cravate, la forçant à relever la tête et à s'allonger à moitié sur elle. L'autre coula son regard noisette vers elle, une lueur féline au fond des prunelles et se lécha les lèvres, un filet mélangeant bave et semence le long du menton.

_« Tu es diabolique ... »_ Murmura la Dokuro, à bout de souffle.

_« Je sais. Et tu adore ça. » _Répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Elles écrasèrent leur bouche l'une contre l'autre avec violence, l'illusionniste léchant les lèvres de l'autre et se goutant soi-même avec passion. Elle aurait volontiers fait un sort semblable à celui qu'elle venait de subir à sa moitié si …

La fenêtre de communication d'Hibari venait à l'instant de se rouvrir, ainsi que toutes les autres à la suite.

_« Chrome Dokuro. »_ Fit-il en détachant lentement toutes les syllabes _« La prochaine fois que toi et l'herbivore aussi perverse qu'indécente voulez vous envoyez en l'air, assure-toi d'éteindre correctement la caméra de ton ordinateur. »_

Il coupa le lien de communication, mais on aurait juré voir une légère coloration de ses pommettes. Haru s'étrangla à moitié en entendant ça et la douce borgne sembla soudain faite de granit. Les visages des autres gardiens, rouges de gêne pour les uns et un corps évanoui pour Tsuna, apparurent. Le bruit d'un raclement de chaise sortit des hauts-parleurs. Yamamoto fut le premier à réagir.

_« Oy Mukuro ou tu vas ? Hein ? Prendre l'avion pour la France mais … Eh c'est quoi cette aura toute noire, pas la Voie des Humains tout de même … Mukuro reviens ! »_

La fin de semaine allait être difficile …

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon ok, j'avoue, faut que je me calme avec ce pairing .

Reviews ? Please !


End file.
